Suddenly!
by ryukutari
Summary: Aku tiba-tiba berada di ruangan yang asing bagiku. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat kejadian aneh disini!/"Perkenalkan, namaku Nishikiori Michiru,"/ Pair : Kazune/Michiru x Readers! /Mind to review?


Hora minna!

Kali ini Ryu mau bikin fic dengan pair charaKK x Readers !

Oh ya, jangan pusingkan masalah judul. Ini judulnya juga ngawur ._.

Entah kenapa kepikiran bikin fic adsurb gini. Ini juga pertama kalinya bikin pair kayak gitu, jadi maafin yah kalo jelek (_ _)

Karena itu, pemeran 'Aku' di fic ini adalah readers sendiri. '-'

Cuma itu aja sih penjelasannya, selanjutnya..

Silahkan baca fic aneh ini jika berkenan! '-'

.

Kamichama Karin©KogeDonbo

.

Title : Suddenly!

.

Rating : T

.

Genre : Romance

.

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, typos, penyakitan (?), syok (?), nosebleed (?), semua adalah readers POV, dll.

.

Enjoy

.

Readers POV

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa yang panjang. Sofa yang terletak di tengah ruangan nan luas. Ruangan yang terlihat asing bagiku. Suasana sekitar sunyi, tak ada seorangpun berada di dalam ruangan ini.

TV LCD besar dengan bingkai hitam menyala dihadapanku. Menayangkan acara yang tak terlalu kusukai. Aku merasa bosan, lalu tiduran diatas sofa empuk ini.

Pada saat aku sedang asyiknya tiduran di atas sofa ini, seseorang mengaggetkanku. Orang itu membuka pintu dari ruangan ini, sambil membawa nampan dengan segelas teh diatasnya.

Ia menuju kemari seraya meletakan nampan tersebut diatas meja sebelah kiri sofa.

Aku terduduk. Tidak enak rasanya jika ada orang datang dan aku cuma enak-enak tiduran.

"Silahkan," suguhnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pendek dua kali.

Ia adalah seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi. Rambutnya bewarna karamel. Warna matanya random. Memakai baju biasa standar baju rumahan.

Pemuda itu ikut duduk disampingku. Wajahnya cerah tersirat senyum tipis selalu, mencerminkan ia adalah tipe yang ceria kadang membandel.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

Aku tertegun.

"Namaku ... (namanya _readers_). Kalau kau?" sahutku sembari melempar balik pertanyaan yang sama.

Dengan nada riang pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku Nishikiori Michiru!"

Aku ber-oh ria mendengarnya. Kemudian diam lagi, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Dia -Nishikiori Michiru sekali-kali mengganti-ganti _channel _televisi. Namun, semua acara televisi tersebut tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia hanya menghela nafas bosan.

Merasa 'teman' baruku merasa bosan, rasanya aku ingin sekali membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan sederhana dengannya. Aku berpikir, kira kira topik apa yah yang cocok?

Aha!

"...umm.. Nishikiori-_san, _kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam tempat ini?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan.

Ia hanya berdehem sambil memautkan alis bingung. Memajukan ujung bibirnya, memposekan cara orang berpikir.

Melihat ekspresinya, aku mulai ragu ia mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan.

"...Yang aku tahu, Hanazono-_san _menggendongmu kemari, karena ... (namanya _readers) _waktu itu pingsan,"

"Hanazono? Siapa itu?"

"Ahh, dia temanku. Orangnya baik, kok,"

"Sekarang dia dimana?"

"Sekarang dia lagi keluar,"

"Nanti sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku ke dia yah,"

"Siiip, lah!"

Aku kehilangan topik lagi. Tapi, pemuda ini cukup enak diajak bicara.

Aku meneguk teh yang tadi Nishikiori-_san _buatkan. Menyegarkan. Bagaikan gurun tandus yang berada di dalam keronkonganku dihantam oleh ribuan liter cairan yang menyegarkan.

Suasana antar kami berdua sunyi senyap. Hanya suara ribut TV yang ditonton Nishikiori-_san _berhasil menerobos masuk ke indra pendengaran ini.

Nishikiori-_san _sedang asyik menonton _channel _itu. Jujur, aku juga menikmatinya.

Namun ada suatu hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya.

Pada saat seperti ini, bukankah tidak sopan jika menanyainya secara mendadak? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti?

Oke. Aku coba dulu.

"...Hn, Nishikiori_-san, _dimana toiletnya berada?" tanyaku sedikit gelagapan. Ia menoleh.

"Diluar ruangan ini, deket kok. Pokoknya ada tulisan 'toilet'," jawabnya enteng.

Kalo bisa, setidaknya dia bisa megantarku ke tempat yang dimaksud. Eh, itu cukup merepotkan.

"Oke, makasih," responku.

Segera aku melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar ruangan. Sampai diluar, aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari tulisan 'toilet'. Ah, ketemu.

...

Setelah keluar dari toilet, aku terlebih dahulu mengusap-usapkan telapak kakiku yang basah diatas sebidang kain lembut berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut sebelum melangkahkannya diatas ubin lantai.

Satu ruangan gelap dengan pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatianku. Entah kenapa, seakan-akan ruangan gelap di dalamnya itu memanggil diriku untuk memasukinya.

Derap langkah kakiku sangat pelan menyentuh lantai, agar tak menimbulkan suara yang menggema. Sampai di ambang pintu, aku melongok kanan-kiri memeriksa keadaan.

Ini hanyalah satu lingkup kamar biasa. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Karena ingin tahu lebih jauh, aku memasukinya tanpa seijin dari pemilik. Egh. Aku juga tak mengetahui siapa pemilik dari kamar ini.

Begitu telapak kakiku menapak untuk pertama kalinya di dalam ruanga ini, seseorang tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah bajuku erat. Aku yang sebelumnya mengetahui bahwa kamar ini kosong, sontak saja langsung terkejut. Mungkin gara-gara minimnya pengcahayaan disini.

Samar-samar aku melihat seorang lelakilah yang mencengkram kerah bajuku ini. Jika aku dapat mengandalkan cahaya yang terpantul dari ventilasi atas, ciri-ciri orang dihadapanku adalah memiliki mata bewarna biru, rambutnya bewarna kuning, melempar seriangaian aneh ke arahku, wajah orang ini benar-benar.. Merah!

Orang ini mendorong tubuhku hingga ke pojok ruang. Aku ekstra terkejut dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya pasrah. Ia telah tak memberiku celah untuk kabur.

"...Apa yang kau akan lakukan...?" desahku gugup.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya menambah lebarkan seringaiannya. Oke, aku tak dapat menebak apa maksud dari seringaian tersebut.

Orang yang bahkan belum kukenal namanya ini mulai mendekati wajahku. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Sehingga aku dapat merasakan kami saling bertukar nafas.

Ohhh, rasanya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Seketika, wajahku memanas! Sangat panas bagaikan telah mendidih.

Aku tak dapat memberontak, kedua tanganku tercekat erat.

Aku ketakutan, sampai-sampai kedua mataku terpejam keras dan tak ingin dibuka lagi.

_Tuhaan! Tolonglah aku!_

#Klik!

Lampu kamar menyala.

"Ahh, Kazune_-kun_ sadarlah, kau sudah membuat onar terhadap ...(nama _readers) _-_san._ Kau ini menjamu seorang tamu dengan tidak baik. Pasti ini karena kau meminum secangkir kecil alkohol yang tadi Karin berikan," terang seseorang yang bersuara familiar di pendengaranku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku secara bersamaan. Menoleh kanan-kiri, seseorang yang menakutiku tadi kali ini sudah duduk dengan santainya di sisi tempat tidur dekat aku berdiri. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Seseorang yang bersuara tadi adalah Nishikiori Michiru. Ia menyadarkan orang -eh, kalau tidak salah namanya Kazune. Jadi, Nishikiori-_san_ telah menyadarkan Kazune dari halusinasinya. Syukurlah ia datang, kalau tidak, bagaimana nasibku nanti..

Aku.., kehabisan kata-kata akibat dari semua kejadian ini.

Nishikiori-_san_ datang mendekatiku dan langsung merangkul leherku. Wajahku kembali memanas!

"_Nee, _... (nama _readers)-san, _lihat ini! Aku berhasil mengabadikan _moment _-nya,"

Unjuk Michiru seraya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya dimana terpampang adegan barusan! Dimana aku dan orang itu saling berdekatan, selisih antar wajah kami benar-benar sedikit banget. Semburat merah yang awalnya hanya berada di pipiku, kini sudah menjalar ke seluruh area wajahku!

Sesekali aku melirik seseorang yang menjadi pelaku dari kejadian tadi. Kazune. Ia masih diam dalam posisi duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Setelah aku melirik Kazune itu, aku kembali menoleh ke arah Nishikiori-_san _yang masih merangkulku. Ia menyeringai puas bak mendapat rejeki nomplok.

"...KYAAAA! HAPUS FOTO ITU NISHIKIORI-_SAN_!"

.

.

-End-

.

.

A/N :

Segitu saja ahh~ males ngetik lagi~#dibanting

Pendek yah? Ini aja cuma pake sistem kebut seharian (?) Yang pasti, jika ryu pake sistem ini, kondisi fic bakal kaco balau, typo epriwer, gajepun juga epriwer~

Berdasarkan fic diatas,, jika readers adalah seorang perempuan penyuka salah satu dari mereka _mungkin _kalian bisa _nosebleed _atau _fangirlingan (?) _seketika (?).#kagak #ryudibuang ke dunia antah berantah-

*balik lagi*

Nahhh,, kalo readers sekalian laki-lakii~~~~ #devillaugh ala fujoshi, *fujoshi detected*

-ralat. Jika kalian laki-laki,, mungkin jijik ber-YAOI-an~#nih anak ; kata 'yaoi'-nya di-capslock-in (-_-"

Udeh-udeh,, ryu gak mau nambah-nambahin banyak A/N lagi, ngetiknya cuapek vrohh(?)

.

Last words,

.

Review please?

.


End file.
